Eerie
by Emis
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. (over used? Yeah) She must befriend the Trio. How is she connected to Draco,Snape, and About everyone else? read and find out. HD,RHr,PPGW,SFBZ and many more. Warning: SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own HP.

Rating:PG-13

Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts.(over used?yeah) There she is to befriend The trio. How is she connected to Draco,snape, and semmingly everyone else? You have to read and find out. H/D R/Hr PP/GW SF/BZ and many more. warning SLASH.

A/N: Yeah I know I posted this one before. but i just had to post it again. I found my notebook...the one with the original chapters sooo they'll be up soon.hmm I hope at least one person reviews.Then I will be happy.

The Von' Stricktens were a very respected and adored family. They were rich had many friends and were very happy. Though they had a mysterious past, strange things always happened when they were around.

They knew and like everyone and vice-versa. Then one dark and stormy Halloween night they disappeared without a trace from their mansion. No one knew what had happened, but they had a faint idea. The Von' Stricktens were on Lord Voldemort "must be dead" list. They were on that most dreaded list because they had a dark and mysterious power no one knew about and he feared them. Voldemort was the most powerful sorcerer of that time so anyone he wanted dead would most surly die.

Some where in a small city some where in America a small girl with dark blue hair awoke. She was Eerie Von' Strickten. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Rubbing her emerald green eyes she shrugged it off and when back to sleep, thinking," Hey moving is stressful enough, but moving countries?" She and her family were indeed moving from America to Great Britain. She turned over and promptly fell asleep not knowing that at that precis moment across an ocean in London, a scrawny boy with unruly hair had awoken too.

**Chapter 1 On the Hogwarts Express**

A sliver of sunlight came through the slightly open curtains on the window. Apart from that the room was completely dark. It was filled with moving boxes ready to be unpacked. In the corner there was a small bed with warm thick blankets. Under the blankets the top of a blue head peeked out. Eerie was fast asleep. Then the alarm clock rang. She stirred pulling the blankets over her head trying to muffle the sound out when she grabbed it and flung it at the opposite wall. Went back under the covers to only be woken up five minutes later by her mom, Gabrielle Von' Strickten. Mrs. von' Strickten went bustling into the room opening the curtains flooding the room with light.

"Eerie wake up time to wake and get dressed. Its 9'o clock your going to miss your train. Gets up you still have to have breakfast." She said then with a sight went over to retrieve the alarm clock. Waving her wand it was fixed.

"Mom five more minutes...make it hours. Eerie yawned pulling the covers over her head.

"Get up!" Mrs. Von' Strickten said a louder pulling the covers reviling a skinny girl with a pale face dark blue hair and dressed in blue star pajamas.

"OK. Ok I'm up I'm up. Gee mom. Give me my glasses." Eerie said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Here." Mrs. Von' Strickten handed a pair of glasses to her daughter then left the room.

Eerie got up and quickly got dressed. Throwing on some jeans and a shirt. Then went downstairs. The smells of breakfast wafting up the stairs. Her father, Joel Von' Strickten, was sitting at the table reading, _The Daily Prophet. _Eerie sat opposite to her father and her mom put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Yum mom star pancakes." She than began to shove food into her mouth. When she saw the big wall clock it read 10:20. Chocking slightly she gave a strangled cry.

"Dad! We're going to be late." Eerie jumped up.

"It's not my fault you were sleeping. Come on your trunk is already in the car." He said grabbing his keys.

Eerie ran into the car. Her father started the engine. Her mother just stood in the doorway waving.

"You're not coming?" Eerie yelled from the car window.

"No, I have stuff to do." Mrs. Von' Strickten said smiling.

Her dad the drove out of the drive way into the busy streets of London. They were caught in traffic for a good fifteen minutes before Eerie started complaining.

"Dad come on I'll be fine. We're going to and I'm going to miss the train be late why can't this car move faster? I'm bored .I'm going to miss my train..."Eerie trailed off staring at the cars. She stared at the people in the different cars. People going to work, drinking coffee, arguing with their kids, and some even with their pets. Though one car caught her eyes...more like the boy. He was in the car next to hers. He was scrawny, jet-black hair, round glasses and looked skinnier because she was wearing extremely baggy clothes. Next to him was what looked to be a blonde pig.

"No that can be true." Eerie thought shaking her head.

When she looked back she realized it was just a very fat, pink, blonde boy. In the drivers seat was a man with a thick mustache, purple face and, very little neck. In the passenger seat was a bony blonde woman with to much neck.

Then all of a sudden the traffic started moving again. She averted her eyes and stared forward. Five minutes later they arrived at kings cross-station. Eerie's dad took out the trunk and places on a trolley.

Wheeling it around he said," Ok. So what platform are we going?"

"I don't know you're the adult. If we don't find it soon I'm going to miss the train." Eerie said desperately looking around. She caught sight of the scrawny boy from earlier; he was pushing a trolley just like hers. She went over to him.

"Um hey, dude do you know where I can find platform nine and three quarters?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm going there right now want me to take you?" He said stopping." My name's Harry by the way."

"Ok, thank you. Mine is Eerie. Hang on let me tell my dad." Eerie said turning to tell her dad.

"Dad you can leave now this boy knows where the platform is "eerie said pointing at Harry.

"Are you sure?" He gave Harry a look.

"Don't worry. I got to go or I'll really miss the train." Eerie turned to leave.

"Bye sweetly. Take care." Her dad blew her a kiss then turned to leave.

"Hey, dad did you forget something?" Eerie said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah the rest of your stuff is arriving later."

"No not that. Give me money." She said in her sweetest voice.

"What? No.

"Please." Eerie pouted.

"Ok hang on let me give you some money." He pulled out his wallet but before he could open it, eerie took the whole wallet and kiss him then walked off.

"Bye dad, see you when I get back!" She pushed her trolley following Harry.

"Hey..." he started, but gave up and added," don't forget to send me my wallet." Then he left.

"Ok so where are we going?" Eerie said pocketing the wallet.

"Here we are." Harry said stopping in front of a wall.

"Where?" Eerie said looking around stupidly.

"There, you walk up to it and then through it." Harry pointed at the very solid looking wall.

"Um... that's a wall." She said as if talking to a small child.

"Yeah you just walk through it."

"You have got to be shiting me."

"Um no. Well now that's no language for a young lady."

"Too bad I don't really care for acting lady like." Eerie said with a huff. "So I Just walk through?"

"If I don't go through I'll smack you."

"Um sure."

Eerie pushed her trolley in front of her toward the wall slowly. Then she pushed an arm out and tried to touch the wall. Instead of meeting solid wall her hand went right through. She walks into it and come out on the other side. She saw a scarlet engine. Harry appeared by her side.

"Well, sorry but I have to leave. I was very nice meeting you." Harry said walking off.

"I feel the same, so pleased to have met someone so nice." Eerie called after him.

She went looking through the compartments all were full. Finally, she reached the last one finding it empty. She walked in and attempts to lift her trunk to put on the rack. Though fails miserably.

"Fuck!" Eerie said as the trunk feel from her hands.

"Um excuses me do you need help?" A boy with red hair and a freckly face asked from the open door." My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." He added helping her lift the trunk.

"Thank you."

Each grabbing one end of the trunk they lifted it on the rack above.

"Well there you go." Ron said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you." Eerie said searching in her bag. "Here." Eerie said handing him some money.

"Oh no I couldn't." Ron said his neck and ears turning red.

"Come on, please. Take it or I'll throw it out the window." Eerie said her hand moving to the open window.

"Um... ok, but just because you insist." Ron said taking the money from her outstretched hand.

"Well I got to go. It was extremely nice meeting you, Eerie." Ron left.

"Bye." Eerie called after him.

Eerie sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes bored out of her skull. She was about to doze off when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Eerie said rubbing her eyes.

Harry's head poked in. "Oh hi."

"Hi Harry what are you doing?"

"All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if we stay?" He said opening the door, the grinning face of Ron appeared and an unknown girl with bushy hair that fell around her likes a cloud of hair.

"Oh of course not." Eerie said beckoning them inside. "Hi Ron." She said turning

towards Ron. "I don't believe we've met." Eerie said to the bushy hair girl extending a hand out.

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet your accountancies. She responded taking Eerie's hand and shaking it.

"Hi Hermione I'm Eerie Von' Strickten." Still shaking Hermione hand. But when she told her her name Hermione froze.

Hermione's eyes widened and they went straight to Eerie's blue hair. Then her eyes traveled allover Eerie's being. Though her eyes kept darting back to her hair. She covered her mouth with her hands and gave a squeal.

"Oh my god! Your a Von' Strickten?!" She said pointing a finger questionably the other hand still covering her mouth. She looked as if she wanted to examine all of Eerie like an experiment. (Not that way)

Her eyes examining all of Eerie's body, totally creeping Eerie out.

"Err...yes. Why is that bad?" Eerie asked confused and a bit scared at the hungry expression Hermione gave her.

"Oh no it's just that and your family are famous. I mean you by yourself have a chocolate frog after you. It's the only on I have." Hermione was squealing with glee nearly jumping up and down with her excitement.

"Oh that. Yeah I know. And yes my hair is that color by nature. You can touch it if you like." Eerie said tilting her head slightly so Hermione can touch it. Hermione raised a trembling hand slowly and shakily stroking Eerie's hair. She looked like she was about to faint. Ron and Harry were looking at the two girls as if the had grow several extra heads.

"Um what the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" Harry asked still gawking at them. Hermione stopped touching Eerie's hair and Ron had to support her from fainting on the floor.

"Oh nothing...wait Harry you never told me your last name. It's not by any chance Potter?" Eerie asked raising an eyebrow and examining his face.

"Why yes it is why?"

"Hmm" Eerie strode over to him and grabbed his head pushing back the hair so that the thin lightning scar was revealed. "Figures we'd pick someone like him. No wonder you looked familiar." Eerie sat down on one of the compartment seats.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked suspiciously. He looked at her face thinking.

"Oh it's nothing just that..." Eerie was cut of by a drawling voice from the doorway.

"Ah, why it's potty, Weasel, and little miss know it all." They all turned to see the blonde, pointed, pale, smirking face of Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair glittering in the light. Behind him were what looked to be two big trolls.

Eerie looked at him and the proceeded to crack up. She fell onto her back on the seat clutching her sides, gasping for air.

"What's so funny?" Draco spat looking for the poor soul who dared laugh at a Malfoy. When he saw it were Eerie his smirk disappeared and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Eerie!" Draco exclaimed before running up and hugging her forgetting dignity and everything. "Wow I haven't seen you in ages where have you been?" Draco pulled her away holding her at arm length and eyeing her up and down.

"God Draco I just thought it your face was so funny. Still doing the stupid sneer thing. Oh and yeah I know I haven't been able to go to the mansion in a long time. How's your mom?" She asked pulling him into a backbreaking hug.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco's thugs, Crabbe and Goyle were all gaping at them their mouths open. They thought their eyes were betraying them. Draco Malfoy being nice and hugging someone?

"Oh you guys you know Draco." Eerie said pulling away from Draco.

"Of course we know him. He's been giving up hell for the past four years." Ron huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh Draco you bad boy. What have I told you about molesting people?" Eerie said in a mock motherly tone waving a finger in his face ruffling his hair.

"Hey Eerie!" Draco said trying to bit her finger and fix his hair at the same time.

Then Draco did the most unexpected thing he ticked Eerie. His fingers moving over her ribs and along her neck, mercilessly. Eerie laughed uncountable.

"...Draco.... stop....I'm...going to...piss...myself..." Eerie said between laughs.

"Ok I'll stop tickling you." Draco said stopping. "Come on; come back with me to my compartment." Draco took a hold of Eerie's hand.

Harry growled below his breath, but Hermione caught it. She gave him a look and whispered, "what's wrong Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered back to her thought his eyes were focused on Draco and Eerie.

"No, YOU stay Draco. Please." Eerie said making puppy eyes and pouting.

"Ok, you know I can't resist that face." Draco said then turned towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought only looking at Harry. "As long as they are willing to let some one like me stay."

"Huh." Harry said slightly pink cheeked, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh, yeah sure. If Eerie wants you to stay it's ok."

"Uh...sure it's ok if you stay." Ron and Hermione said a bit hesitant.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked eerie but looking at Harry.

"Why? They're my friends and you're my cousin why wouldn't I want both of you here?" Eerie said sitting down reclining in the seat.

"Cousin?!" The rest of the occupants, except Draco, said in shocked unison. Their jaws sagging again, Eerie really did have a lot of surprises.

"Well, not really cousins I guess. It's just that were so close that I say we are." Eerie explained messing up Draco's hair again, as he had sat down next to her. Much to her amusement, Draco tried smoothing his hair down but failed miserably. He made a sour face at her and stuck his tongue out in a very childish way.

"Dude, stop messing with my hair or I'll hex you." Draco teased pointing a finger at Eerie.

"Um... Draco did you just say, 'dude'?" Crabbe asked a bit scared.

"Why yes I did, problem?" Draco asked his lips curving themselves into the Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Draco, you dumb fuck wipe that stupid smirk or your face it makes you look like a fucking moron." Eerie laughed.

"Why you little bitch I will kill you." Draco shouted before launching himself and landed on top of her attacking her yet again mercilessly with tickles pinning her to the compartment seat. "You'll pay for that. My smirk is not stupid." Eerie was laughing so hard she began to shed laughing tears and gasping a bit for air.

"Draco... stop...you bastard ...fuck.... you!" Eerie said trying to breathe between cracking up. Eerie was squirming uncontrollably under Draco trying to stop him from tickling her to the point where she pisses her pants. She was desperately trying to stop Draco but he grabbed her hands and pinned them against her sides with his knees.

Eerie rocked trying to throw Draco off or get on top of him, but it just ended up with both of them rolling of the seat and falling on the ground with eerie on top.

"My turn beware I am a fierce tickler!" Eerie said wiping her tears with one hand the other grabbing Draco.

Draco managed to say, "uh oh." Before Eerie attacked him. Her fingers running up and down his ribs down his neck, under his shirt, and his hair. "No...No..." Draco managed to say between laughs. Draco grabbed Eerie's hands and rolled on top of her, but eerie wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed him and rolled on top of him, and so on and so forth. Soon Draco and Eerie were just a ball of rolling limbs, laughing and rolling around.

They came to rest at Harry's feet. Eerie was on top of Draco each hand pinning down his by his head. They were sweaty and totally dishelmed. Draco looked up to see a very red in the face Harry. Eerie leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I won."

She looked up and said, "don't mind us were weird." Eerie said biting Draco's hand that was inching up to pull her hair. He pulled back his hand and growled. "You know what? I have a good idea." Eerie said a mad glint in her eye. All of a sudden Harry found himself being pulled to the floor by a very maniacal looking Eerie. He managed an "Oomph." Before the attack begins. Eerie just tickles his ribs.

"Come on I know you're ticklish." Eerie said taking off his shoe and tickling his foot. Harry laughed.

"No don't ...I'm VERY... ticklish." Harry said and Eerie let go of his foot. He sat up and heard "Oh really", all around him.

"Uh oh what have I done?" He asked himself as Eerie, Ron, Hermione, and Draco pushed him down.

"Laugh, Potter, Laugh." Draco laughed tickling his neck.

"You... assholes." Harry gasping. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her next to him and tickled the living day lights out of her. Who in turn grabbed Ron and dragged him down too. They were all just tickling each other. If any one looked inside it would look like an orgy was taking place in the compartment floor. Limbs tangled sweaty gasping, moaning, and screaming out names. And that is why Crabbe grunted and said to Draco, "Um... Draco we are going to go... too much... happiness." Draco looked up and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Ron was on top of Hermione pinning her arms against her tickling her while Eerie tickled her feet. Draco was on top of Harry.

Harry had closed his eyes because he had been laughing so hard. He opened them when he felt some one slid on top of him but they weren't tickling him. What he saw, when he opened his eyes, made a blush come crawling up his neck and onto his already red cheeks. Draco Malfoy was sitting on top of Harry grabbing his wrists. Harry forgot about Ron, Hermione, Eerie, and everything around him.

Draco peered down at Harry's face. Draco knees were on either side of Harry trapping him under Draco.

Still grabbing his wrists Draco leaned down and whispered, " Your mine." So close to Harry he could feel Draco's breath tickling his neck. Harry was blushing fiercely his neck and cheeks bright red. If it was from the gesture or from laughing Draco couldn't tell. His hair and glasses were askew there were unshed tears in his eyes.

Draco leaned even closer so that his hair fell around Harry, tickling his cheek. Draco smelled of chocolate mint, mixed with sweat. Harry was having trouble breathing- much less thinking- with Draco so near him.

There was a lump in his throat and couldn't swallow properly. Draco's touch and smell were intoxicating Harry's mind. Draco's scent was invading Harry's nostrils fogging his mind not letting him think properly. Draco's robes fell so that they rested along Harry's thighs. Their faces were so close that if Harry were to lift his head slightly their lips would touch. Draco was leaning even closer his eyes fluttering shut when a huff from the door made his spring away from Harry. His cheeks were quickly turning nice shades of pink, according to Harry. Though he would never admit it.

"Anything of the cart, dears?" Said a smiling dimpled lady from the hall.

"Oh, yes I' starving." Eerie said getting up, after getting his breath, Draco got up too. They went out into the hallway and looked at the sweets. Draco looked at them with a questionable eye and bought most of the chocolate. Eerie looked at the odd names and candy and decided to stray away from the "Cucaracha clusters" and "blood flavored lollipops'. She just ended up buying the rest of the chocolate. Their arms loaded they paid and went inside.

"Hey I see you still love chocolate, cousin." Eerie said.

"Same to you, you still love chocolate as much as I do!" Draco retorted eating a bar of chocolate.

Neither of the others had gotten up went Eerie and Draco went inside. Just before Draco could sit down Harry mumbled something about the loo and quickly left the compartment.

"What has gotten into him?" Draco asked looking at the door munching on some chocolate.

"Don't know." Eerie said picking up a box of chocolate frogs and shaking it. She put it down at poked it with her finger." It's not real, right?" She asked pointing to the box.

"It's just a spell." Ron said.

"But they move?" Eerie said backing into her seat.

"Yeah, but they aren't real."

"Oh ok. If you say it's ok and a frog won't jump out at me." Eerie said pulling a box towards her with a bit more confidence. She opened it and gave a strangled yell, the frog jumped out and landed on her leg. She shook it and it dropped to the floor with a thud. She wiped out her wand and yelled "Incendio!" A blue light shot out of her wand and onto the frog. Blue flames surrounded the frog melting it into a dark brown charred puddle on the floor.

"Yeah die you Mother fucker!" Eerie said laughing like..like a crazy person. Still laughing she proceeded to burn the rest a mad glint in her eye. She would have burned the compartment down if not for a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to see the concerned face of Draco.

"Dude, you should stop burning stuff. Not only are you wasting perfectly good chocolate but also you know what will happen." Draco said looking her in the eye.

"You saw it; it was going straight for me." Eerie said waving her arms around like a windmill. Eerie's chest was heaving and her hair was standing up on end. Draco eyed it with a frown before smoothing it flat.

"Hey Ron and Hermione do you guys want chocolate? I'm not going to finish I bought too much." Eerie said putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Here take some chocolate and leave me and Hermione are going to change." Eerie said shoving chocolate into Ron and Draco's hands before pushing them out.

"But Eerie..." Draco whined stuffing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"No Draco Hermione and me are going to change." Eerie said pushing him back out as he tried to walk inside." If you don't get out I'll set Pansy loose on you."

"Pansy!? You still have that monstrosity?" Draco said his eyes wide and his mouth shaking slightly.

"She is most definitely not a monstrosity. She is a cute little kitty." Eerie huffed putting her hands on her hips in a menacing way.

"Cute little kitten? Ha. Look at me laugh." Draco threw his blonde head back and laughed.

"Just get out." Eerie said with on last push and closing the door.

Draco straightened his robes and smoothed his hair back. Ron kept shooting Draco glances.

"Ron stop staring." Draco said looking Ron in the eye.

"What..? Hey you called me Ron not weasel." Ron said startled.

"Yeah well you can't laugh together and still be enemies. Though I think Potter didn't grasp that." Draco said darkly stalking off leaving a very confused Ron behind.

Inside the compartment Eerie and Hermione were putting on their robes.

"So what do you think of Draco?" Eerie asked buttoning up her shirt.

"I don't know he's always been a prat to us." Hermione said pulling her skirt.

"Oh well he's really nice."

"Yeah I bet he is."

"Oh and hey what's with you and Ron?"

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. "Nothing, nothing is going on." She said quickly, too quickly for Eerie's taste but left it at that.

"Ok, hey where are my robes?" Eerie said throwing clothes around." Oh there they are." She picked up midnight black robes with stars on them.

"Oh pretty." Hermione said looking at them.

"Yeah I know." Eerie stopped because the train seemed to.

"We are there?"

"I think so. I'm sorry I have to go I'm a prefect." She said hastily putting her clothes back into her trunk.

"Ok Bye." Eerie called after her.

"Well I'm at Hogwarts." Eerie though stepping out onto the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

**END**


	2. Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did it would all be slash. ehehe.**

**Rating: I think its going to be R**

**Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts harboring secrets no one knows about. She befriends the Hogwarts trio and helps them go through their fifth year. She happens to know almost everyone including Snape and Draco. She seems like a carefree girl, but what happens when she starts disappearing? Why is Voldemort out to get her? And what's all this about her being part of the very famous and respected family, the Von' Stricktens? This chapter: She gets to Hogwarts and is sorted. (Yeah I know its not great yet but by the next chapter it will get better!)**

**Chapter 2 Hogwarts**

**Eerie stepped out into the crowded with bustling students trying to get out at once.**

"**Quit fucking shoving" Eerie shouted at the third kid to bump into her.**

**AS she was walking out a fourth person bumped into her and touched her ass. Whipping around at lightening speed and with seeker reflects she grabbed the front of the robe. **

"**What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you grab my ass?" Grabbing hold of their robe lifting them an inch of the floor looked into their face and realized it was Draco.**

"**Oh sorry buddy" she said putting Draco down. **

"**It's okay I mean I should have learn by now" Draco said smiling a true genuine smile "well I better be off. Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for me "He said leaving but came back to give Eerie a goodbye kiss.**

"**Ok right bye Draco" turning around she saw a shocked Harry looking on the verge of tears. His mouth slightly open shocked still. Then he seemed to have gotten over the shock because he ran away. **

"**Harry..."Eerie said softly "oh crap"**

**She then slowly got outside once outside she met up with Draco again.**

"**So what was that all about?" He asks immediately.**

"**I have no idea" She told him though a part of her seemed to know she pushed those thought back thinking "No that's not possible"**

**A nasty little voice told her "you saw how he flushed."**

"**No I don't think so "She thought back and then put those thoughts in the back of her head.**

"**Okay shall we go? " Eerie said motioning for Draco to lead the away. **

**They all started to walk towards some carriages when a booming voice was heard.**

"**Fir's years this way" Towering over the small first years was a huge man, Hagrid. **

"**And the exchange student's fir's years and exchanged students follow me." He waved a hand for the students to follow.**

"**Oh well I got to go. Bye Draco." Eerie said walking towards Hagrid. **

"**Bye" Draco said.**

**Eerie walked towards Hagrid. There was a crowed has frightened first years around him. "What are we doing?" Eerie asked a small girl.**

"**Were waiting for the boats." She said in a small voice. The girl had small pigtails and was about half a foot shorter than Eerie. **

"**Ok their e're we'r off" Hagrid said then he squeezed himself into a boat all for him. **

**Eerie climbed in to one followed by five more kids. Eerie was too distracted by the sight of a huge castle to notice the rest of the people sitting next to her.**

**Finally getting bored she looked around at the faces of the occupants of the boat.**

**There were four girls and one boy. One of the girls had brown hair and hazel eyes, another had blonde hair with blue eyes, another slightly shorter than the others had blonde pigtails and brown eyes and Eerie didn't care about the other enough to look at her. The small boy caught her attention quickly he had a slightly chubby cheeks short spiky midnight black hair and eyes the same dark eyes behind thick framed black glasses. She really couldn't see half of his face because he was facing away from her. He seemed strangely familiar as if Eerie knew him. She was about to ask him his name when suddenly the boat rocked a bit and he fell in. **

"**What a stupid kid!" Eerie chuckled to herself.**

**Then about a second later a long tentacle appeared the surface of the lake. Then disappeared as quickly.**

"**What is a squid doing in the lake of the school?" Eerie screamed at n one in particular gripping the edge of the boat and looking at the pitch-black water.**

"**I don't know what he is doing in there." Hagrid said looking proud his eyes twinkling. "He's always been there."**

"**Well aren't you going to do something? The kid's not coming up." Eerie screamed panic filling her voice pointing to the water.**

"**Can't sw'm." Hagrid said his smile disappeared and his eyes stopped twinkling.**

"**Great now I have to save him." Eerie thought to herself as she took off her robe and dived into the lake.**

**Once her head plunged into the water she was surrounded by darkness. She took out her wand and muttered "Lumos". At once her wand tip light up and she saw the kids face it was slightly blurry mainly because of the water and also because she lost her glasses. She noticed he had passed out and lost his glasses as well. Eerie swam over to him and tried pulling him to the surface, but he wouldn't budge. She pointed her wand down and saw a tentacle wrapped tightly around his ankle. **

**Eerie tried pulling him free but failed. Eerie was becoming desperate so she just screamed "Let go!" at the squid. It seemed to have understood her because it let go. **

"**Hmm I thought it wouldn't work underwater." Eerie thought swimming towards the surface one arm around the small boy's waist. Her head was beginning to spin from the lack of air.**

**Her head broke the surface of the lake she immediately felt a rush of cold air around her face. She breathed in a welcome breath of cold air. Her head immediately stopped spinning and she wadded to the shore her arm still on the boy's waist. Once they were both safely on the shore Eerie started to shake the dark haired boy.**

"**Hey kid wake up! Don't make me hit you!" Eerie threatened shaking him more violently. She gave up shaking and started performing CPR.**

**She put her mouth over his, pinched his nose, and blew into his mouth. Then she checked to see if he was breathing by putting her ear to his stomach. On the third try he came around coughing up water and choking for air.**

"**Thank you." he said shaking his head trying to clear his vision. Just then Hagrid and the rest of the first years were rushing to them.**

"**Don't mention it kid." Eerie said helping him to his feet then ruffling his hair.**

"**Good y'r ok." Hagrid said his beetle eyes twinkling again. Hagrid began walking towards the castle followed by the first years and a very wet Eerie and 'kid'.**

**They were led into the castle's front door and to the west were two great doors with laughter and noise spilling out. Once they entered a stern looking witch came and dismissed Hagrid. She had gray hair pulled back into a tight bun, thin lips, wore dark green robes, and spectacles graced her eyes. Eerie recognized this witch as Minerva McGonagall .**

"**Welcome first years and exchange students." she said waving a hand. That's when Eerie noticed older taller students among the first years. Though since she didn't have her glasses they were slightly blurry. **

"**I will lead you in then you will be called and you will sit on the stool and get sorted." she waved her wand and a scroll appeared. "Let's go in." McGonagall said leading them into another set of doors. There was a lot of noise coming from inside, but when the doors opened it quickly died down. **

**There were four long tables filled with students. Facing all the tables there stood a table for teachers. **

**Eerie saw a stool with a very old dirty hat sitting on it in front of the teacher's table. McGonagall was in front of them with the scroll open. She started calling out names. **

**(1)**

"**Alergria, Annabel." Annabel went up and put the hat on her head. The hat stood still for a moment before shouting "Hufflepuff".**

**The second to the last table erupted into cheers as Annabel jumped of the stool and made her way to sit down.**

"**Alvarez, Abraham." The hat was on him for only a second before it screamed. "Ravenclaw."**

**It went on and on. **

"**Luz Blanco, John Blissard, Juan Carrejo . . . and so on were sorted into their houses. **

**Eerie got bored as Joel Madden was sorted into Hufflepuff. She looked around the hall and found Ron and Hermione sitting at the second to the last table on the right. They were chatting to themselves but Harry was no where insight. Then Eerie remembered that he had been upset about something.**

"**But what was it that he saw that go him so upset? I don't know what he saw. I don't think it's what I'm thinking." Eerie thought scratching her chin lightly. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a spoon hitting a cup.**

"**May I have your attention? Professor Dumbledore would like a word." McGonagall said.**

"**Ah yes, as some of you may have noticed that not all of our new students are first years. They are exchange students transferring into Hogwarts. The girls are from Salem's American Academy for Witches or S.A.A.W. The boys are from William's Institute for Wizards or W.I.W. Now they are to be sorted too." With that said Dumbledore sat down.**

**McGonagall then again stared calling names.**

**(a/n these are people I know. Oh and Josh and Nick. They are bros. But I don't like Josh so I'm going to be really mean to him. I'm Evil!)**

"**Alaniz, Kevin." The hat sat on his head for 2 seconds before yelling. "Ravenclaw." **

"**Jasso, Joshua." "Slytherin."**

"**What?" Eerie said to herself. "Your losing your mind, Eerie."**

"**Jasso, Nicholas." "Gryffindor." **

"**Say what?!" Eerie thought shaking her head.**

"**Denise Salinas." "Gryffindor."**

"**Eerie Von' Strickten." **

"**Huh?!" Eerie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She realized it was her turn to be sorted.**

**She ran up, sat on the stool, and pulled the hat on.the hat fell below her eyes so all she could see was the dirty inside of it.**

"**Ah, a Von' Strickten. I've only had the pleasure to met one of you so far. Now where to put you?" the hat whispered in Eerie's ear.**

"**I don't know." eerie snapped at the hat for being stupid, in her opinion.**

"**I know wher to put you, Gryffindor." The hat screamed the last word out. applause and cheering came from Ron and Hermione's table. eerie hoped of the stool and sat next to Ron and Hermione after many handshakes and a hug from Mione.**

**After Eerie there was only one more girl who got sorted. She was Andrea Villegas and got sorted into Gryffindor too. Eerie's table erupted into cheers again and the girl sat at the very end of the table.**

"**Now before we begin professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall announced banging on a cup with a spoon.**

**Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Before we dig into a delicious feast i would like to say the rules and other such things. The dark forest is strictly forbidden to any student. Mr. filch would like me to say that no one is to go to the Astronomy tower for activities other than Astronomy." He emphasized on the last word with a meaningful glint in his eye. **

"**All other rules apply as before. if you have any question concerning the rules or objects not allowed see Mr. Filch in his office." Dumbledore pointed to a small, ugly, dirty, little, sneering man with gray hair. "You may tuck in." He waved his hand and the food appeared on the tables.**

**Plates upon plates of chicken, ham, mounds of potatoes, and about everything you could imagine. Ron dove into the chicken legs, he threw about a dozen legs onto his plate. grabbing one in each hand he bit into the, he was alternating between them.**

"**Ugh." eerie snorted in mild disgust while watching Ron devour the chicken. He was shoving way too much food into his mouth than he should have. **

"**What?" Hermione asked as ron kept putting food into his already full mouth. She turned to him and gave a small smile. "Oh that, yeah he always eats likle that. Now when he's hungry, thats when you shouold watch out! Sometime he doesn't even bother with bones." She gave a small giggle.**

"**Oh no, it's not that I eat like that. It's just I can't see how he can eat all that meat. Doesn't he know that the animals have feelings?" Eerie asked a tad angry.**

"**Why you like chickens?"**

**  
"no. . . um yes err.. it's that I'm a vegetarian and an animal lover." **

"**Oh i see."**

"**I think eating animals is murder. I mean people have to kill the animals and lots of them." crossing her arms in front of her chest she kept looking at Ron who had slowed down enough to swallow and listen. **

"**Yow own ur fright." Ron said with his mouth full waving a chicken leg around spraying the table with chicken and spit.**

"**Ron, watch out your spraying chicken and shit all over the table!" Hermione yelled then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.**

"**What?! what?! What happened? Did you say something wrong?" Eerie asked terrible confused.**

**Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief him mouth agape. **

"**I cussed." Hermione mumbled from behind her hands.**

"**So? I always cuse." Eerie ecxlaimed still confused.**

"**Girls aren't supposed to cuss." Ron thrust his thumb at his chest and added. "But men can cuss all they want."**

"**What?!" Eerie nearly yelled in outrage. "Whoever said that?! i'm gonna kick whoever said that!" She held up a fist thretanly.**

"**Um. . it was Harry, yeah he said it." Ron yelped out.**

"**Hey where is Harry?" Eerie asked calmed down.**

"**I don' know, he didn't show up after he went to get you." Ron mumbled through mashed potatoes.**

"**It's ok he will turn up he always does. He doesn't like it when we worry about him too much." Hermione stated putting normal amounts of food on her plate.**

"**Ok if you say so." Eerie answered before shoveling food (veggies and potatoes) on top her plate rivaling Ron and his eating habits. **

**Once the last pudding was cleared away Dumbledore stood again. The whole hall went quiet when he raise his hand.**

"**After a feast like that all everyone wants to do is sleep. Sounds good to me so off you go." His eyes light up." Prefects take your house to their respective common rooms."**

**Hermione quickly got to her feet and rushed to the front of the crowd that was Gryffindor house.**

"**Listen up everyone! Gryffindor follow me." Hermione's voice rang loud and clear over all the voices. Everyone followed silently through many hallways and staircases. At last they stopped in front of a Portrait with a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.**

"**Password." The portrait asked.**

"**Invader Zim."(2) Hermione responded with an air of authority. **

**The portrait swung open showing a hole into which Hermione climbed through followed by everyone else.**

**End chapter two.**

**I was gonna make this a longer chapter but decided against it because I would probably never put it out. **

**Oh yeah one more thing. DOES ANYONE EVEN LIKE THIS? BECAUSE IF NO ONE DOES I'M JUST GONNA QUIT. If you do like it-at least a little bit- review and tell me so. Even if it's only one person who likes it I'll keep writing. If no one likes it I'll stop. **

**Yeah so please review. If you do-and like it- I'll update sooner. hehe. Ok I'm off-If I should come back is your decision- ok bye-for now hopefully-**

**(1)I only know Spanish names! So shut up-o Taquito!) - from the movie The Hot Chick.**

**(2) I love Invader Zim!!!!**

**Emis**


End file.
